


What I want Is What I Need

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, First Time, Getting Together, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: John has accepted that his need for kink won't be fulfilled while he is stationed in Atlantis. Then he discovers that Rodney may have similar...interests. What will happen with this new knowledge?





	What I want Is What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first BDSM story. I tagged it as being "light" because I personally don't think the BDSM I described is very heavy.

QAJ-556 (or Aiota as the locals called it) had the largest market John had ever seen in his life. It was like five supermalls put together. The shops were a mix of open air pallets neatly laid out with goods; large sturdy tents; and properly constructed buildings. There was everything you could think of and a lot of things you never would have known you needed. They had come here with the intention of trading off some surplus supplies. 

Having surplus supplies was nearly unheard of on Atlantis, however a week ago they had staved off a Wraith attack for a new trade partner saving the freshly rebuilt village from culling. The people there had been so happy they had tripled their original trade agreement. It had taken three Jumper trips to fray everything back to Atlantis. As such they had ended up with an overstock of wheat grain, natural fiber rope, and some kind of root vegetable similar to a beat. 

So they had come to Aiota to trade off some of the surplus for other items they needed. Teyla had taken the lead on the trip knowing the best venders and local wears that would benefit them. It was just past high noon and they had already unloaded everything they came with and arranged for their newly acquired goods to be brought to the gate for a secondary team to pick up. Now they were just looking to look. Each of them had kept a small stock of goods to trade at their leisure, a reward from Elizabeth for earning them the overstock of goods to begin with. 

So far John had only picked up a new belt knife to replace the his used and abused military issue one. It wasn’t really in regulation but he doubted anyone would actually notice. Ronon had picked up three new knives at the same stall John had gotten his and Teyla had found some exotic teas and a new necklace. Rodney had gotten nothing. The scientist had been extremely disappointed in the lack of Ancient artifacts in the market. They had come across a ZPM early on and Rodney had been ecstatic…until they discovered it was completely drained and being sold solely as an ‘art piece’. McKay had been crest fallen and disgruntled since, vocalizing his disappointment as often as he could.

They turned down a new aisle the wide street lined with brightly colored tents. It hit John almost instantly. The smell of fresh leather, real leather. He looked to his left and sure enough there was a large store front full of leather goods. On a rack outside the entrance they had an array of things laid out to give passerbys a look at what they had. There were bags and saddles. Vests, pants, and other clothing items. What caught and held John’s eye was the collar and cuff set, clearly made for intimate uses. 

Sheppard swallowed as a wave of want he had long suppressed swelled up in him. He had a long time ago determined that his need for kink was not going to be fulfilled while in Atlantis. He had grudgingly accepted this and pushed his need for pain and domination to a closed off corner of his mind. And yet John just stood there rooted in place staring at the shop. Teyla and Ronon were far ahead him and he kept thinking he should hurry to catch up to them. 

Then Rodney—who had been lagging quite a bit behind—walked past him, and headed straight for the leather works shop. Without hesitation he made his way inside and from what John could see made straight for the back of the shop. Again John swallowed thickly because what could possibly interest Rodney in that store? Especially if it was in the very back. John debated moving on but he couldn’t pass this up. He had to know. 

The smell of leather was even more intense inside the store and John had to shift the position of his P-90 to hide his erection. He glanced around as he walked down the aisles, the quality of the goods was clearly very high. As he moved further into the shop the stock shifted. Bags, saddles, and tack turned into clothing. He kept going and sure enough the clothing got more revealing and sexual the further back in the store he went. Now the shelves held cuffs, harnesses, masks, and floggers. Then he spotted Rodney.

He was evaluating a display of boots and actually had one in hand, inspecting it closely. It looked similar to the combat ones they were issued, but it was heavier duty. The soul was thicker and there were thick shining buckles cross crossing over the top and up the ankle. The toe cap was patterned with smooth sliver rivets. The riveting continued down along the sole line in two perfect rows that wrapped all the way around. John had to look away, because the idea of Rodney wearing those boots was a line of thought he couldn’t let himself follow. What would he wear with them? What exactly was he into that required wearing them?

Groaning he turned his attention to a different display. Adjacent to Rodney and the boots was a wall covered in intricately designed collars. John gravitated toward it, he couldn’t help himself. He scanned over them, each one was a little different but all of them made his cock throb. He eyes settled on one that was dyed a deep maroon. He reached out and picked it up, needed to feel leather in his hands again. It was about two inched wide and was amazingly soft. The inside was covered in a thin animal hide that felt similar to velvet and John could just imagan wearing it for hours without it chaffing. O-rings were evenly spaced along it and a single line of flat silver rivets ran down the middle around it. To top it off there was a place for a lock on the buckle. 

John was so interested in the collar he didn’t notice someone moving up behind him. “I think the blue one would look better on you.” John jumped a little and turned to find Rodney standing just behind him. His voice was low in a way John had never heard before and he turned his eyes back to the wall of collars. Next to the one he had picked up was an identical one save it was dyed a deep cobalt that was almost black. Sheppard looked back to Rodney and opened his moth to speak but closed it again quickly. He didn’t know what to say. Thankfully he was saved when a shop clerk approached them.

“Can I help you with anything?” She said in a pleasant voice that so greatly contrasted the sexual nature of the goods around them.

“Yes, actually.” Rodney said his voice back to normal. With a gentle hand on her shoulder he directed her to the boot display he had been looking at before. 

John took the opening to leave. Putting the collar back he hurried out of the shop and kept walking briskly down the street until the sent of leather had faded. His heart was thundering in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. Had that really just happened? Was Rodney? Could he be? John shook his head to try and clear it. He couldn’t go down that line of thought. Rodney was a friend and teammate. It was none of his business what the other man did alone behind closed doors. Even if there was the possibility that is was exactly what John craved. 

“Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay.” Teyal’s pleasant voice came though his ear piece to him.

“Yeah,” He said shortly agitated with his own arousal.

“Ronon and I are going to head back to the gate. Are the two of you finished in the market yet?” If she noticed the shortness of his reply she didn’t let on to it.

“Yeah I’m done I’ll head back that way.” He said and turning down an aisle that would lead him back that way. He could have just turned around but that would have meant walking past the leather shop again.

“And Dr. McKay?” She asked.

John was about to reply that he didn’t know when Rodney’s voice came through.

“Yes yes, I’m just finishing as well. Meet you all back at the gate,” he sounded distinctly annoyed as if he had been interrupted. It made John wonder if he was still in the store. Had he bought the boots? Had he bought anything else? If he had who would he use them on?

John growled at himself and pressed the butt of his P-90 against his crotch painfully, in an attempt to make his erection go away. Once again he reminded himself that it was all none of his business. Even if he wanted it to be his business there were so many reasons it couldn’t be. There was the aforementioned friendship/teammate issue. He also had no idea if Rodney was even into guys. And the US military couldn’t find out _he_ was into guys. Atlantis was worth too much to risk being wrong, getting turned down and outed. Especially with such a darkly intimate topic. 

Then a thought occurred to John that hadn’t before. He would have to face Rodney with this new knowledge, and Rodney now had reason to speculate about him as well. The embarrassment of that impending interaction wilted away his erection completely. What would Rodney think of him after seeing him with the collar? Would it change the respect he had for him? That was a fear John had always held on to, especially as he rose through the ranks. It was also why he refused to take partners that were military themselves. The thought of a lower ranking soldier knowing about his kink and lording it over him was haunting.

John was the first one back to the gate and he was glad for that. It gave him time to panic in solitude for a little longer. Ronon and Teyla where next to arrive. The large man was eager to show John yet _another_ knife he had got. John smiled and tested it in his hand complimenting the quality. About ten minutes later Rodney arrived as well, and John felt his heart pick up a little because McKay’s pack looked fuller than it had before. He had bought something at the leather store. 

“Alright we should go,” He said curtly turning away from the scientist. He needed to get away from him before he lost control of his wondering mind again. “McKay dial home.”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney said with all his usual sarcasm. “Just out of curiosity am I the only one capable of dialing the gate? Is there a reason no one else _ever_ does?”

Ronon and Teyla rolled their eyes at the complaint and John inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. Rodney still seemed like Rodney. “Just dial McKay.” He said with a falsely annoyed smirk.

“Whatever you say… _Colonel_ ,” Rodney gave him a subtle sideways glance and John felt his heart skip a beat. A new wave of embarrassment and need washed over him and the stargate couldn't dial up fast enough. 

 

The next couple weeks passed with an acceptable level of normal. For Atlantis that is. Because how normal could galaxy full of Wraith and strange off world civilizations really be considered. As far as John was concerned things were great because things between him a Rodney were still the same. After returning from Aiota Rodney had seemed perfectly normal, although John would be lying if he said he hadn’t been avoiding Rodney a little those first few days back just to be sure. Now however, he was convinced that Rodney thought no different of him and had no intention of bringing up the interaction in the leather shop. 

There had been ample opportunities for Rodney to make lewd jokes if he had wanted to. John may have intentionally opened the opportunity for some of these potential jokes by fondling his chess pieces more than was strictly necessary the last few times they had played. McKay hadn’t taken the bait and it had been a relief to John. He could move past it and once again lock away his desire for kink. It made his gut clench a little because it was weird how something could seem so necessary when in reality there was no need for it. 

There was no reason for him to want so strongly to be dominated, tied down, _beaten_. Logically it made no since. He wanted it, but didn’t need it. His brain and dick seemed to disagree with that but he pushed it aside. Returning to his state of acceptance that any sex he got in Atlantis—if he ever got any that is—would be strictly vanilla.

And so life in Atlantis was normal. As such John was on his way to Rodney’s for a movie. He had turned down the other man’s two previous invites not ready to be alone in such close quarters with him yet. But he was squared away again and felt like he could watch a movie with him without his head wandering to darkly intimate places. 

He reached Rodney’s room and knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer so he waited about thirty seconds and knocked again. Another long pause and he was about to knock a third time when the door slid open. “McKay?” John called as he stepped into the scientist’s room. The other man was not in the main part of the bed room. John looked around a little confused by McKay’s absence. He was also confused by the state of the room. Specifically how clean it was.

Normally there were stacks of clutter every where. Books and journals, laptops and half eaten power bars. Not tonight. There wasn’t one piece of clutter, and the bed was made so neatly John thought it would pass military inspection. His eyes passed over the bed and started to move on, then his brain came to a halt and his eyes went back to the bed. He sucked in a sharp breath and stepped closer to the bed. Because it couldn’t be…

But it was. Sitting in the center of the bed was the collar he had been looking at, only it was the blue version Rodney had suggested. John reached out and picked it up just to make sure it was real and not a hallucination. It was as soft as he remembered and he lifted it to his face breathing in the sent of the leather because he couldn’t help himself. His cock was rock hard in an instant. 

“So I’m 99.9% sure I read the situation on Aiota correctly,” Rodney’s voice came from the bathroom and it had that deep tone to it that John had heard him use in the leather shop. “But if I’m wrong you can just leave now and we can pretend this didn’t happen and I will put in a transfer so I can live out my embarrassment in another galaxy.” 

There was a pause as Rodney presumably waited for John to leave if he wanted to. But John wasn’t going anywhere. He had the collar clasped around his neck before McKay had even finished talking. “Not wrong.” Sheppard said and there was only a small shake to his voice because this was actually happening and—despite all the reasons flying through his head—he wasn’t going to stop it. Rodney walked out of the bathroom then and he felt even more of his blood rush south because _damn_

McKay was wearing the boots he had been looking at on Aiota, and the answer to John’s question of what he would wear with them was fucking crotchless pants. They were like the chaps Ronon wear over his trousers, but they were shinning black and the belt at the waist was a little thicker. The belt was beautifully tight, digging deliciously into Rodney’s hipbones and accentuating them in a way John never knew was possible. He was wearing no underwear under them and nothing else. 

Sheppard had never been so turned on. There was Rodney—his best friend—cock exposed, plump and half hard. And Christ how had he missed Rodney’s body looking like this? When had he become so fit? His stomach wasn’t defined but it was relatively flat. His chest was so wide, and his pectorals and arms were defined just enough for John to see the muscle there. “God Rodney.” He breathed and his friend smirked at him.

“So I was right then. You sub,” He walked up to John and circled him like a shark. Then he reached out and stroked the collar looking John in the eyes. “Strip for me.” He stepped back just enough to give Sheppard room to compile. John did as asked moving with methodic efficiency. Boots and socks first, then his shirt, pants, underwear. He stood naked and rock hard in front of the other man and Rodney eyed him approvingly. “Anything you aren’t ok with?”

Sheppard swallowed thickly. “Caining. Impact paly with hands or whips, crop is fine, but not caining. And no blood play.” Rodney made a face at the last bit and John was relieved that it wasn’t something Rodney was into.

“Have a safe word?” He asked reaching out to stroke the collar again and then down over John’s chest.

“Kennedy,” John said without hesitation and Rodney nodded.

“Stay here. Do not move.” Rodney walked away from him and John obeyed not moving a muscle. He watched as McKay went to his closet and pulled out what looked like a standard military issue Pelican case, except for the fact that there was a key pad on top of it. Rodney set it next to the bed and knelt punching in a code to the key pad. There was an audible click as it unlock and Rodney opened it, the lid facing John to prevent him from seeing what was inside. 

John wanted to see what was inside so badly. He was beyond intrigued by the idea that Rodney had somehow snuck BDSM gear into Atlantis. That was a question he would ask later. McKay stood back up and had four cuffs in hand. John smiled because now he understood why Rodney had suggested the blue collar, it matched the color of the cuffs almost perfectly. He set two of them—the larger ones—on the bed and walked back up to John.

“Wrist,” He said it simply but his tone made it an order. John obeyed and held up one of his hands. Rodney moved closer to put the cuff on and as he did his cock—which was now fully erect—brushed John’s hip. John looked down and felt his own member twitch. McKay was hung. Long and thick and he wasn’t cut. That made Sheppard’s mouth water with the need to taste him. He reached out to touch the other man, but McKay caught his wrist in a painfully tight grip. “No. You do not get to touch me until I say you can. It’s a reward. Do you understand.” His voice was deep and firm, it made John shiver.

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“Sir.” Rodney said curtly and Sheppard swallowed.

“Yes, Sir.” He corrected and McKay smiled and clasped the second cuff onto the wrist he was holding.

McKay stroked his fingers over the cuff in a lingering touch that was almost loving. “Just so you know, this doesn’t have to change us. And it can be more than this if you want.” He leaned in and kissed John deeply with slow lazy passes of his tongue. John sighed and leaned into the kiss. Kink was good but he liked tender as well. The kissing went on for several moments and John lifted his hands to touch the other man. This was when Rodney pulled back. “What did I say about touching me?” He asked firmly and gripped John by the collar. 

The soldier squeaked a little as it constricted his throat. “Only when you say I can Sir.” He said softly and Rodney smirked at him.

“Good boy,” he complimented and kissed John briefly before releasing him. He moved to the bed and took one of his pillows from the head board placing it near the center of the mattress. “Lay down, your chest here.” He said snapping his fingers and pointing to the pillow. John moved to obey. Rodney was good at this. Although that really wasn’t overly surprising not with how bossy he always was, his ‘I’m always right’ attitude translated very well to domination. 

Sheppard obeyed the command and laid down with his chest on the pillow, ass in the air. Rodney moved around and took one of John’s hand pulling it to the edge of he bed he attached it to a clip and then moved to do the same to the other side. John couldn’t help but wonder how he had his bed set up for this but that question could wait till later. Then he disappeared from John’s line of sight and he felt his ankles being secured to the bed as well. It put him right at the foot of the bed and John knew it would be the perfect set up for Rodney to take him from behind. He groaned at the thought.

He still couldn’t see Rodney but could hear him moving around. “Comfortable?” He asked after a period of silence.

“Yes Sir—aah!” John shouted out in pain as what he assumed was a riding crop connected firmly with his ass. His cock throbbed and leaked onto the mattress. 

“Good,” McKay drawled and repeated the action. Again John cried out and the sound went straight to Rodney’s cock. He struck John several more times, keeping an even number of hits on each cheek. Once he finished John was sobbing and tugging at his restraints. Rodney growled hungrily at the sight and reached down to stroke himself a few times. He was leaking like a faucet and the feeling of it slicked over his shaft made him groan. “Do you know how hot you look like this?” He asked and let go of himself as he walked around the side of the bed. He drug the crop over John’s back at he moved to stand next to his head. 

“Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it was to find out that Lieutenant Colonel John Fucking Sheppard was a sub?” He tapped the crop against John’s shoulder and drug it around to trace his full lips. John shuddered at the words turning his eyes away from Rodney. “Look at me when I am speaking to you.” Rodney ordered and cracked the crop down over John’s shoulder. The soldier cried out and turned his eyes back to Rodney. “Good boy.” The scientist praised. “Do you want a reward?” he asked and stroked himself again.

John licked his lips. “Yes Sir ” He gasped and McKay moved closer to the side of the bed. He put one knee up on the edge and grabbed John’s hair in a tight fist. 

“Come on then,” He said and pulled John in aiming his cock toward John’s mouth with his free hand. John leaned toward him as much as he could and oh, Rodney’s cock was in his mouth. The stretch of his lips around it was perfect and the taste was like candy. The angle was awkward for him, with his head turned to the side like it was but he didn’t care. Rodney groaned and moved into his mouth with short little thrusts. Then stronger ones and it made John groan as well. Above him Rodney smirked and thrust in hard burying his cock deep in Johns throat. 

The soldier choked and tugged at his bindings. Rodney just chuckled and pulled out slightly. He pushed in again just as firmly and John made muffled complaints around him. He repeated the action a handful more times until he felt John retch around him. “Maybe you can take all of me somewhere else.” He said, removing his cock from John’s mouth.

Once again he moved around and out of John’s field of view. “Yes Sir, yes.” John said voice a little rough. “Please I—aah!” Rodney brought the crop down again and John bit his lip at the pleasure the pain brought with it. His dick bounced against his stomach with aching arousal. He couldn’t quite tell if Rodney liked the begging or wanted him to be quiet but he continued. If he liked it John would get fucked, if he didn’t John would get beat some more. Either way was a win for the soldier. “Please I want you in me Rodney—AAH!” A hit twice as hard as the others had been cracked down and had tears welling in his eyes. “Sir! I want you in me Sir.” He corrected. 

McKay smirked and cracked down with one more hit on each cheek before setting the crop down. He stroked his hands over John’s ass feeling the heat coming off it from the beating. There were several raised red imprints that Rodney was quite confident would leave bruises. The punishment one he had dealt for John using his name defiantly would. “You want me in you? Ok I can do that,” he said and retrieved a bottle of lube from his case. He slicked it over his fingers and pressed two into John at once. 

“Aah!” he shouted because the stretch burned. Rodney had large hands, which meant large fingers. The painful ache of them inside was sweet and John squirmed back onto them. He heard Rodney chuckle lightly and he began to thrust with them. Deep full movements that had him pulling them out and pushing back in with forceful jabs. Then McKay raked them over his prostate and John moaned deeply his cock pouring precum onto the bed. “Please Sir. Please I want you inside.”

“I am inside.” Rodney pointed out twisting his fingers to prove his point. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

John shuddered at the movement. He knew exactly what Rodney wanted. “I want your big thick cock inside me. Please put it in me.” The words made Sheppard’s face burn and he turned it to hide his shame against the mattress. Then the fingers were gone and John sucked in a breath because he knew what was next. 

Large hands gripped John’s hips and pulled him back. He felt the slick blunt head of Rodney’s dick against his hole and he knew it would hurt. There hadn’t been near enough prep for how large the other man was, but John didn’t care he wanted Rodney in him. No, he needed it. Needed it like had he needed air. “Please Sir.” He said softly and then Rodney was pressing in. John shouted out at the pain of it but McKay didn’t stop, pressing in until his balls rested against John’s pink ass. John panted and squirmed arms jerking at his restraints. 

Rodney didn’t allow him time to adjust. He pulled out and thrust back in almost immediately. Sheppard had to turn his face into the mattress again to muffle his scream because fuck was it good. The pain was beautiful and the firm drag of Rodney’s cock over his prostate was amazing. The scientist repeated the action, taking John with long, slow, deliberate strokes. A few minutes of this and John was a shuddering wreck. 

“Harder.” He gasped out because he wanted more, needed more. A strong hand shot up and gripped his collar tightly pulling his head back and tightening it around his throat. Then McKay’s other hand cracked down over his ass harshly.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Rodney panted and brought his hand down again. This made John clench around him and Rodney moaned deeply. He brought his hand down again just to feel John’s hole jump and fuck he couldn’t hold out. Still gripping John’s collar tightly he brought his other hand back to his hip and began to thrust in earnest. Strong deep movements that had the soldier rocking forward on the bed.

John gasped and squeaked because his throat was still constricted. He could hear the static of oxygen deficiency starting in his head but didn’t care he needed to cum like this. He couldn’t yet though. “Can I?” he managed to ask and he heard Rodney groan at the question. “Can I cum Sir?”

“Yes. Now,” the other man hissed, thrusting hard and loosing his rhythm. With permission granted and the knowledge that Rodney was close John shuddered and let loose. He came against the bed in thick drawn out pulses, gasping and moaning as he did. Behind him Rodney released his neck instead settling for pressing John’s face into the bed. He thrust a few more times then stiffened against John cumming deeply inside him. 

The room was quiet except for the rasp of their breathing. John was first to move tugging lightly at his wrists, implying he wanted to be let go. “Sir?” he asked voice scratchy. Rodney didn’t say anything but he pulled out and John shuddered at the feel of the scientist’s release leaking out of him. He heard Rodney move away, the heavy thud of his boots was going to be playing in his fantasies from now on. There was a moment of quit, then running water. John jumped when the warm wash cloth touched him. He hid his face in embarrassment as Rodney cleaned him in silence. Then his ankles were freed. John sighed and rolled them to work out the stiffness that had built up. 

“You ok?” McKay asked and his voice was soft and normal again. “Not too much? I didn’t want to go too hard the first time.” As he spoke he undid John’s wrists. 

Sheppard sat up rolling his wrists like he had his ankles. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Rodney and kissed him. “No, it was good.” He said and tugged the other man down to the bed. McKay came willingly settling next to him. John reached out and ran his palms over the smooth leather of Rodney’s pants. “Did you get these on Aiota?”

“No, had these for a while.” McKay said simply. Then he looked John in the eye and his face was a little serious. “So um…what I said about this not changing us. I don’t think any less of you. What happens here won’t effect how I treat you in the field. I just wanted to say that.”

John smiled and moved closer to the other man. “I appreciate that," he said heart swelling a little at the Rodney's words. "And what you said about it being more?”

“I know some BDSM people are only interested in the dom/sub relationship not an actual relationship. But I would like to have a real one with you. It doesn’t have to be like this every time if you don’t want. If you do need it every time that’s fine too. Clearly I am prepared to provide that. Its just I get it if you want—”

John cut him off with a kiss because he got he feeling Rodney would ramble in circles for hours if he didn’t. “Yes, I’m interested in a real relationship, and think like 70:30 kink to vanilla ratio.”

McKay chuckled at that. “Think we can manage that. I’m glad too, about the relationship thing. If I’m being honest I’ve been interested in you for a while. Kink or not.” 

John looked up at Rodney in surprise. “Really?” He had defiantly not picked up on Rodney’s interest in him.

“Uh, yeah…” The scientist said blushing a little. “I take it you hadn’t thought about me like that?”

“If we're being honest? No I hadn’t,” John saw Rodney’s face turn even redder and quickly continued. “ _But_ now that I am it makes perfect sense. I mean we spend all our free time together, we like all the same stuff, we’re best friends. You’re very attractive.” Sheppard sat up to look down at Rodney eyes racking down his body and back up to his face. “I try not to get involved with teammates so I think I just friend zoned you from the get go, but I’m really glad I followed you into that shop.” He leaned down and kissed Rodney. “You realize we have to keep this a secret right?”

McKay nodded and pulled John down to his chest again. “I’ll do my best to be subtle.” John snorted. “What? I can be subtle!” He defended and John just laughed at him.

“You don’t have a good track record of keeping your mouth shut.” John said honestly.

“I’m good at it when I have something to lose, and I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Awwww how sweet,” John mocked grinning up at him.

“Hush. I will gag you if I need to.” It was both a threat and a tease.

“Oh really? What all do you have in that case?” John asked and tried to sit up and look over at it. 

“Nope!” Rodney said pulling him back down. “You get to see what I want you to, when I want you to.” He grinned at the other man. 

John just hummed and settled against him. “Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable! I do think I will write a sequel to this at some point. For some reason I am a big fan of dom Rodney. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
